Steering columns for motor vehicles are often provided with mechanisms for adjusting the steering column's position by an operator of the motor vehicle. Available adjustments typically include a tilt or rake adjustment in which an angular position of the steering column is changed relative to the operator, and a telescoping adjustment in which the steering column is extended toward the operator or compacted away from the operator. Telescope of the steering column is adjusted by releasing an adjustment lever from a secured position, which then allows for movement along an axis of the steering column of an upper jacket of the steering column relative to a lower jacket into which the upper jacket is located. Returning the adjustment lever to the secured position retains the upper jacket in a desired set position relative to the lower jacket.
In a vehicle impact situation, the steering column is configured to absorb energy of the impact to prevent or reduce injury to the operator due to impact with the steering wheel. A steering column typically has a crash release load requirement that dictates at which load the steering column should break loose from its constraints and collapse. Normally, the transition from a restrained steering column to a collapsing steering column is achieved via the breakage or bending of a release component of the steering column. The integrity of this release component, however, may be compromised by aggressive adjustment of the telescope of the steering column and slamming the steering column against the stops or limits of its telescope adjustment. Such a failure can result in the steering column being loose when the telescope adjustment lever is in a locked position, cause ratcheting noise during adjustment of the steering column, or allow greater than intended telescope adjustment of the steering column resulting in unintended collision of other components.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mechanism to prevent such damage to the steering column during aggressive telescope adjustment.